There are several different types of communication networks available today. For example, power line communications (PLC) include systems for communicating data over the same medium (i.e., a wire or conductor) that is also used to transmit electric power to residences, buildings, and other premises. Once deployed, PLC systems may enable a wide array of applications, including, for example, automatic meter reading and load control (i.e., utility-type applications), automotive uses (e.g., charging electric cars), home automation (e.g., controlling appliances, lights, etc.), and/or computer networking (e.g., Internet access), to name only a few.
For each different type of communications network, different standardizing efforts are commonly undertaken throughout the world. For instance, in the case of PLC communications may be implemented differently depending upon local regulations, characteristics of local power grids, etc. Examples of competing PLC standards include the Powerline-Related Intelligent Metering Evolution (PRIME) standard designed for OFDM-based (Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) communications. Another PLC standardization effort includes, for example, the IEEE 1901, HomePlug AV, and ITU-T G.hn (e.g., G.9960 and G.9961) specifications.